8TriTV Program Schedule
Monday-Friday * 5 am – Asero (Melchor Balawas) * 6 am – Good Morning Philippines (Joey Falcon and Pia Morato) * 8 am – Todo Arangkada Balita (Neil Ocampo) (simulcast with DZRJ 810 AM) * 10 am – Kasangga Mo ang Langit (Rey Langit) (simulcast with DZRJ 810 AM) * 11 am – Serbisyo Publiko (Angelo Almonte and Tates Gana) (simulcast with DZRJ 810 AM) * 12 nn – Balitang Tanghali (Rey Langit) (simulcast with DZRJ 810 AM) * 12:30 pm – Shalala and Frendz (Shalala) (simulcast with DZRJ 810 AM) * 1 pm – Lapid Fire (Percy Lapid) (simulcast with DZRJ 810 AM) * 2 pm – Showbiz Galore (Rodel Fernando, Mildred Bacud and Rommel Placente) (simulcast with DZRJ 810 AM) * 3 pm – Oro Mismo (Gani Oro) (simulcast with DZRJ 810 AM) * 4 pm – Chachahin Mo Baby (Jimmy Morato) (simulcast with DZRJ 810 AM) * 5 pm – Sir TSiP, Reporting for Duty (Samuel Pagdilao every Mon, Wed and Fri, Pelita Peralta-Uy every Tues and Thurs) (simulcast with DZRJ 810 AM) * 6 pm – Klinika On Air (simulcast with DZRJ 810 AM) * 7 pm – Payong Legal * 8 pm – Kakampi (Bernard Tan) * 9 pm – Radyo OFW (Hannah Señeres and Gemma Gumamela) * 10:30 pm – Sing-Along with Ima Castro * 12 mn to 2 am – Heart to Heart (Papa Tolits every Mon, Wed and Fri, Private Ryan every Tues and Thurs) Saturday * 6 am – Good Morning Philippines Weekend Edition (Private Ryan and DJ Toni) * 8 am – Kalinga sa Kapwa * 9 am – Good Trip (Arnel Doria) * 10 am – Negosyo ni Karancho (Miguel Gil) * 11:30 am – Handa Pinas (Martin Aguda Jr.) * 12:30 pm – Microphone Club Show (Maxx de Vera, JC Garcia, Ann Quiogue, Juan Carlos, Vet Lauzon, Carlo Patrick Torres and Giru Mercado) * 1:30 pm – Chikang Chika (Afi Africa and Dyosabelle) * 3 pm – Lakwatseros (JL Asayo) * 3:30 pm – It's a Very Fanny Day (Fanny Serrano) * 4:30 pm – Angat Pinoy (Ryan George) * 5:30 pm – Where to Go? Where to Stay? (Chi Chi Espiritu-Flavier) * 6 pm – What's Up Doc? (Avee Devierte) * 7 pm – Mrs. Cariñosa, May Asim Pa (Marou Pahati-Sarne) * 8:30 pm – Madam V @ Your Service (Madam Venus) * 10 pm – Buhay Indie (Miguel Sarne) * 11 pm to 1 am – Live Jamming (Percy Lapid) Sunday * 5 am – Good Morning Philippines Weekend Edition (Private Ryan and DJ Toni) * 7 am – Shalom (Fr. Archie C. Guiriba) * 8 am – Kalinga sa Kapwa * 9 am – Hi Tech (Jazz Casumbal) * 10 am – Negosyo ni Karancho (Miguel Gil) * 12 nn – Voice of the Youth (Papa A and Khyz Soberano) * 1:30 pm – Inside Showbiz (Shalala and Aster Amoyo) * 3:30 pm – Litrato Philippines * 4:30 pm – BizTalk 101 (John Pol) * 5:30 pm – Feel Good Weekend (Lloyd Abella) * 6:30 pm – Lakwatseros (JL Asayo) (replay) * 7 pm – Mrs. Cariñosa, May Asim Pa (Marou Pahati-Sarne) * 8:30 pm – Madam V @ Your Service (Madam Venus) * 10 pm – Buhay Indie (Miguel Sarne) * 11 pm to 12 mn – It's a Very Fanny Day (Fanny Serrano) (replay)